elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Suggestions Forum
Give any suggestions and constructive criticism on how to make the game better, new game options (brightness, alternative layouts/backgrounds), etc., just any ideas you can give Zanzarino which he could use. Thanks -Disaru - "Untargetable" creatures seem a bit excessively powerful: If I cast Drain Life or Fireball (specific target), I expect not to be able to hit them; but Thunderstorm or Plague (hit all) maybe should be able to hit (as irritating as they are -- though, technically, I suppose they are "target all" spells). Untargetables are blocked/hindered by walls/shields, as they should, but do not take damage from Fire Wall (which they should). The down side is that then these things would maybe be far too advantageous compared to others(?). Maybe have some spell that could make untargetables become targetable or a specific attack spell/creature that can hit them? Or maybe their untargetability should have an upkeep cost (if you can pay x'' of a particular type of quanta this turn, it will be untargetable ''until your next turn, at which point you need to pay again or the creature will become targetable). Same with burrowers: nothing should be immune to everything. - "Immortality" (which, effectively, is the same as untargetability, at present) should require more of a sacrifice to achieve, such as removing one of your creatures/pillars/whatever from play, control of a card/cards changing sides, maximum hand size reduction, or at the very least discarding a card or two from your hand. This would be a one-time cost for that creature's immortality "ability". - Purify should be able to target player or creature. - Growth creatures (e.g., Fire Spirit/Forest Spirit) should decrease attack/life (in the cases of the Fire and Forest Spirit, by -2/-2) any turn that they are not increased (to a minimum of their starting values). - As it currently favours rainbow decks, maybe have a permanent that would collect some random quanta (I'm thinking 2 or 3) and "combine" them into a particular quantum type (basically, the reverse of the quantum pillar; the quantum collider -- but with a casting cost of 1 or 2 random quanta? It would not function if there are less than the required amount of quanta available). - Add a new feature to the donations which will (in my opinion up the chance of donaters) be something such as every time you donate you have a chance of spinning for a random card(s), or receiving coins (spin also for amount, base set at 30-50??). The more money you donate the more spins you get (i.e $5 gets you 3 spins or something, with a minimum donate amount ($1? - as not to discourage donations but also prevents abuse of 1 cent donations for 1 spin - same if coin idea is used). * First vote is mine since I suggested it. - Azumi(Test AC) - Add a voting to suggestions to see how many people support the idea or dislike it. Yes some botting or vote spam may occur but its just to get a quick idea on opinions. - 'Low cards' warning when you are about to throw the game away by burning the last couple of cards in your deck! - Right now to end your turn you have to press space or click "done" at the top left. To make it more user friendly and totally workable by mouse I'd move the "done" button to the bottom right near my available card listing... That way it's just a few inches away and a lot easier than using the spacebar or clicking up top left where your mouse would normally never go. I second this.-Scylla -add a deck save/load system. this would let people save decks they like if they want to try out a different strategy, but not have to build their original deck from scratch if the new strat doesnt work out. - Make it so, during PVP, if someone disconnects from a game, they lose. The current system of having a player disconnect and have the computer cheat the hell out of the current game in play is severely broken and probably one of the most complained about problems in the game. -For a certain amount of electrum offer already assembled decks, the better deck and better cards the more electrum. This would help beginners have decent decks for a price 2500-7500 electrum. The one of the best parts of your game is building your own deck... so this isn't very good. -have something that removes poison from target creature as opposed to just target player. Maybe have a purify ability for creatures as well? -Make the price of upgrades depend on the CARD; Example: a pillar would cost 560 because it would be, in the case, 10X the price of the card (60) and 500. For a dragon it would be like 1560 to upgrade. -Allow the player to prioritize certain quanta stacks for use in "colourless" spells by clicking on the stacks in question. On clicking on a stack, it highlights, and colourless spells take quanta from highlighted stacks as a priority before resorting to any other stores of quanta available to them. Clicking again removes the higlight and the priority. Advantage: Reduces unpredictability currently present in spells or abilities requiring any quanta type whilst maintaining game flow - the player need only bother with prioritizing if there is a particular quanta type they wish to hoard. Additionally, opens up new abilities - e.g. "Spectacles of X - All cards requiring colourless quanta may draw power only from quanta of type X. Destroy Spectacles of X if any other Spectacles come into play." -Add a report feature in PVP. Players are cheating, and there's really no backlash. Allowing players to report opponents within the game allows administrators to review the actual game to look for cheating, and allows them to ban players who are cheating from engaging in PVP. vote for this -- I just played against someone who started with 50 quanta and highly upgraded cards, clearly a cheat. Second. - Cheating has really started to make this unpleasant for me. Not only are a significant number of people playing in PVP cheating, but many of the decks I see in the top 50 decks appear to me to be the results of this kind of labor -- all cards in the deck highly upgraded, for example. Maybe I'm wrong, but in any case this bugs me. So rather than just kvetch, I thought I would write down an approach for a secure game protocol that would make this much more difficult. I'm putting it on a separate page so people everyone can scribble on it. Consider it a long, detailed feature suggestion: SecureElementsProtocol I would be interested in multiplayer matches, such as 2 v 2 etc. This came about through discussion and deck-comparing, when I and several friends realised that our decks would work well together if we could ally. Consider the truly evil strategies available with 2 on 2. The game mechanics would certainly be annoying to work out, but i have further suggestions for that: Once deployed, creatures can be affected by both players in a side. Example: player 1 throws out a fire spirit. Next round, either player can activate it's buff ability. Players have the option of sharing their quanta. This doesn't mean a full shared pool, since that could go very wrong, but having the option of giving the other member of the alliance quanta from their pool in small ammounts. So if you were 3q short of summoning a ravenous bugblatter beast, you can always play on the alliance. Players have separate health, but can split healing effects between them. If one player dies, then the match becomes 2 v 1. Y'never know, they might pull something stunning out of the bag... The only other suggestion I have is a reduction in price for all cards of about 5-10%. But that's just me. more PVP levels, score 0-2000, 2001-5000, 5001-10000, 10001-30000. So if you have a score 7000 you will meet people that have a score betwen 5001-10000 points. Easyer for newcommers and more fun for advanced players. - If possible, make the upgraded version of the Time cards not suck. Eternity and Sundial especially, eternity just costs 4 time instead of 5, and Sundial goes from costing 1 time to nothing but now requires two light to hasten a card! That's not even really an upgrade! upgrading sundial lets other deck types stall but costing 2 more light prevents decks with alot of light(ffq for one) from abusing it. - Make the Bone Walls stack if possible. If you play another Bone Wall when you already have 14, the 14 bones you have are replaced by the 7 new ones. Devilord Bloodshadow 01:22, 1 September 2009 (UTC) -Possiblility to show your nationality in PvP, so you can talk to people in your language. - Reset Score Button, some people got high score in a special way ( I guess it is not cheating), and i fear fighting against them - Limit upgraded cards in PvP to 6. That should make things fairer. Rebalance score / money system. - Fix Bugs in PvP. I guess 95% of all irregularities in PvP game are bugs. - teffy -Split Immortality into Ethereality (creature cannot be targeted) and Immortality (creature cannot die, even when its HP is reduced to 0. It can be targeted by anything.). - Implement some kind of trade, to make possible the acquitance of rare cards. To avoid abuses, restrain the trade to only rare and upgraded cards. - Because nobody can have an online connection in any circumstance and because there is an improved AI, what about to allow to play an offline version, without prizes (none electrums nor score) ? The AI may be an elemental LVL 1,2 or 3, a random player or other AI created especially for that with current deck styles. Category:SecureElementsProtocol